Muérdagos
by Zenani
Summary: Historia corta de un encuentro en el bosque. Una pareja ya no tan peculiar, pero que lo sigue siendo.


**Muérdagos**  
_Una historia corta sobre una pareja ya no tan peculiar, pero que lo sigue siendo._

Salió del castillo sin ser descubierto, como lo había hecho gran cantidad de veces en ocasiones anteriores; pero, en diferencia a esa mayoría, esta vez lo hacía para estar solo. Al llegar a las orillas del bosque, zona aparentemente peligrosa para que los seres humanos se acercaran a esas horas pero también considerada como riezgosa para las bestias, se apoyó contra un árbol.

Buscó entre los bolsillos de su pantalón hasta encontrar un anillo dorado. Parecía observar los trozos de rubí que llevaba en su alrededor, alguna vez había escuchado a la familia de su novia hablar sobre la tradición de la casa Gryffindor, lo que justificaba los colores de la joya. Pero realmente no estaba pensando en eso, sino en un anillo ondulado y plateado. Era la temporada de compromisos en Hogwarts, donde muchos chicos solían comprometerse con sus novias para consumirse en matrimonio uno o dos años después de terminar la escuela. Por lo tanto, sería normal ver algo así en una chica, pero, ¿quién sería el comprador de ese anillo? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una compañía inesperada.

_Splat_

El sonido de los restos de la primera lluvia primaveral siendo aplastados por fuerzas externas. Había olvidado cierto detalle, su amiga Luna Lovegood no estaba cerca de seguir las advertencias de los humanos y definitivamente no era una bestia. Algo dentro de él le decía que mejor no preguntara, pero, como había ocurrido de una u otra forma en ocasiones anteriores, no pudo evitarlo.

- ¿Qué haces, Luna?

La chica no interrumpió su actividad, seguía levantando rocas y luego volviéndolas a dejar en su lugar, sin embargo le respondió con toda naturalidad.

- Busco un muérdago.

A pesar de llevar ya años conociéndola, podría imaginar que Luna buscaría cualquier criatura extraña en la noche, pero nunca hubiera pensado en que estuviera en búsqueda de una planta común... para diciembre; usualmente Luna lo sorprendía y en esta ocasión no fue la excepción.

- ¿Un muérdago?

- Sí, le pregunté a Dobby que dónde encontró los suyos; tú sabes, deduje que él sabía por las decoraciones del ED en navidad. Al principio creo que dudó un poco, pero finalmente me confesó que solían crecer algunos en las orillas del bosque.

Ese algo que le insistía en que se callara se mantenía cada vez más insistente y pedía al menos que le aclarara a Luna que nunca encontraría un muérdago en esta temporada; pero su curiosidad le ganó y preguntó de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué estás buscando un muérdago?

- Necesito saber si tiene nargles - eclamó mientras examinaba al árbol más alto de la zona.

La palabra nargles rebotó en su cabeza, le hizo recordar vívidamente el primer año en el que se habían conocido, cuando ese algo nació y lo acosó mientras enfrentaba algún dilema. Esa vez que se encontraba a unos centímetros de esa chica, quien miró hacia arriba de su cabeza y pronunció la planta...

- Deberías moverte, ¿sabes?

Se sorprendió al encontrarse en una situación similar a la que estaba en su mente, con Luna muy cercana a él, observando algo sobre su cabeza. Se sorprendió todavía más al ver un muérdago, de nuevo, arriba de ellos. Pero ese momento había sido diferente al anterior, ahora ese algo se había cansado o rendido de insistir en que se alejara y más bien hizo esa pregunta que se había formulado hacía tres años, a lo que ella respondió:

- Ohh, hay dos tipos. Unos intentan cumplir lo que se espera de tí; otros, por el contrario, intentan que sigas la emoción del momento. Son como conciencias, ¿sabes?

En ese momento, no supo si por los nargles o no, se acercó más y besó a su acompañante. Al finalizar, Luna se apartó un poco y sonrió. El chico se sorprendió al ver cómo la Ravenclaw se marchaba.

- ¡Hey, Luna! ¿Y los nargles?

- Supongo que los buscaré mañana. Gracias, Harry.

Y así se alejó con su anillo plateado de forma peculiar, mientras Harry Potter regresó a sus pensamientos con él.


End file.
